


Dust in the Wind

by silentdescant



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Nostalgia, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In lieu of music, Jared listens to the wind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust in the Wind

It's been years since they've had any ability to play recorded music. Occasionally they'll find a guitar and they still sing sometimes, but listening to professionally recorded music is a thing of the past. Jared doesn't miss it that often--they've got lots of other things to keep them busy--but every now and then it hits him, the monumental weight of all the things they've lost. He sits near the open window and stares out at nothing, at the darkness of the overcast sky against the slightly darker outline of the trees that surround them. They're making a noise in the wind like the sound of the ocean, and the chimes on the front porch tinkle and clink steadily, providing a melody for the uneven rhythm of the leaves rustling.

The music is broken up by the soft thumps of Jensen's feet on the stairs. He's walking quietly, but Jared's ears are currently attuned to every subtle sound.

"What are you doing up?" Jensen asks as he comes into the room with his lantern. It's pretty dim; the darkness of the bedroom swallows up the feeble flame. "You okay?"

Jared shrugs noncommittally and Jensen comes over to sit next to him. They both stare out the window for a while in silence; Jensen seems to realize Jared's not looking at anything in particular, and he's content to join in the appreciation of nature.

"I was just thinking about music," Jared says eventually, when there's a lull in the wind.

"Heh," Jensen chuckles. "So was I, downstairs. Got that song in my head, d'you remember it? DJ's got me fallin' in love again..." He hums a few more bars of the melody until Jared grins and nods his recognition. "I don't know what made me think of it."

"No more DJs," Jared points out. "That's what I was thinking about. No more musicians, not like there used to be. I mean, we can sing and play all we want, but it's not like it was."

"Yeah." Jensen eyes him critically, as if gauging his mood. It's a familiar expression, one Jared's learned to ignore. Jensen will study him, from time to time, learning the new things that make Jared tick, and it's best just to let him do it. He often reaches correct conclusions, anyway. After a few long seconds, Jensen finally asks, "Does that bother you?"

"Sometimes," Jared replies. "Not often. Not now. I was just... nostalgic, I guess. I'm fine."

"The wind's picking up," Jensen says then. "We might need to move on in a couple days."

"But we've got a couple days."

"Sure," Jensen says. "But we should start packing tomorrow."

Not that they have much to pack. They can only take what they can carry, and they've only been here for three days. There hasn't been time to spread out. Jared looks across the room at the hiking backpack leaning against the wall. It's looking pretty worn, but most camping stores have been looted clean by now. He'll have to look for some duct tape or a sturdy canvas to patch the threadbare hole in the side.

Jensen misreads the direction of Jared's gaze and nods toward the bed. "Best enjoy the mattress while we can."

"Yeah," Jared agrees. This is the first house they've come to in months with mattresses that haven't been torn to shreds by insects or animals or vindictive, petty humans. He pushes himself to his feet and offers his hand to Jensen.

"You wanna close the window?" Jensen asks as he stands.

The wind roars through the trees at that moment, sending the chimes into a frenzied, tinkling melody. The house creaks around them. This town won't be sturdy enough to weather the coming storm, and Jared thinks they should probably leave sooner rather than later, but for now, for tonight, they'll be okay.

"Nah," he says. "I like the music."

 

 _fin_.


End file.
